


Winter Wonderland

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Christmas, F/M, Ice Skating, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron and Chase enjoy their holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 24

"I never pictured you as a skater," Chase commented mildly.

Cameron spun around once more and then effortlessly skated up to him. "I might have had the occasional fantasy of becoming the next Debi Thomas," she admitted.

Chase stared at her blankly.

"Or Katarina Witt?" she tried a more internationally known name. When Chase still looked confused she sighed. "Olympic ice skaters."

"Oh. We didn't do a lot of skating back home," he explained.

Cameron beckoned with one gloved hand. "Well come on then."

"Oh, uh, no, that's alright, thanks." Chase involuntarily backed up a step. "I prefer solid land, but you go right ahead."

Finally giving up (they'd already had this discussion in the car and at the rental booth) Cameron shrugged and moved back out onto the ice. After a few experimental spins to warm up, she attempted a toeloop. Landing it easily, she circled around the rink and gained some momentum before trying the double.

Face flushed with success, she rounded back towards Chase was standing, looking suitably impressed. Of course, he didn't need to know that those were relatively easy moves, and that they were about the pinnacle of her skating prowess. "So, what do you think?"

Chase stammered out something appropriate and then suggested that they walk through the park, since he couldn't hope to stay on his feet on the ice. After taking a few more laps of the ice, Cameron returned her skates and they strolled arm-in-arm down one of the park's many paths. The snow fell lightly, and they passed other couples doing the same, but mostly Chase and Cameron simply enjoyed being together (and off work) for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> And the song: Winter Wonderland
> 
> Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
> in the lane, snow is glistening.  
> A beautiful sight,  
> we're happy tonight,  
> walking in a winter wonderland.
> 
> Gone away is the bluebird,  
> here to stay is a new bird  
> He sings a love song,  
> as we go along,  
> walking in a winter wonderland.
> 
> In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
> Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
> He'll say: Are you married?  
> we'll say: No man,  
> But you can do the job  
> when you're in town.
> 
> Later on, we'll conspire,  
> as we dream by the fire  
> To face unafraid,  
> the plans that we've made,  
> walking in a winter wonderland.
> 
> Walking in a winter wonderland,  
> walking in a winter wonderland.


End file.
